Shop assistant
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: "I'm sorry." And then he kissed her again. His hands snaked around her waist while her hands were in his hair making him stay on her lips. They started full on making out in that second until Rob cleared his throat, making them pull apart but their hands never leaving the other.


_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Rose and her friend Rob opened the door of the gift shop around the corner of Rose's house. In a weeks' time, their friend –Hannah– is going to get married and they still hadn't gotten her a gift yet. Rob and Rose lived in a small apartment with another man –a very special man towards Rose. He was more of a man than anyone you call a man, only because this man was a MAN. Basically he was perfect in Rose's eyes.

"What are we going to get Hannah?" Rose asked looking at the plates and cups while Rob was looking at something else. Actually, some_one_ else.

"How about another man?" Rob said. He flicked his hair out of his face and bit his lip.

"Sorry but that's off the list." Rose said. She turned to Rob and saw his actions. Leaning on one leg, one arm crossed his stomach while the other one is on his elbow and his hand was near his face and still biting his lip. Rose started laughing. "Forgetting about Hannah for personal needs are we?"

"Just look at him." Rob took Rose's shoulders and shifted her towards this man. He was a tall man with long brown hair which had a fringe, he was wearing a suit but instead of a tie, he wore a bowtie, he had blue eyes and a cute smile. "Don't you want to sink your teeth into him?"

"Rob, you know I only have one man in my life." Rose replied turning back around to face Rob. It's true; she only did have one man in her life.

"Oh my God, he's coming over here! How do I look?" Rob asked straightening his clothes.

"You look great. Let me do the talking for now." Rose said.

"Hi, would you two like some help picking out a gift?" The man said. He had an elegant voice that you could hear trouble in.

"Yeah, we're looking for a wedding gift. Something that costs a lot instead of a one dollar elephant, please." Rose said. She's also a shop assistant, so she knew how to act confident in front of strangers.

"Do they like pointless objects or something worth looking at forever until you get bored of it?" The man asked.

"Pointless objects." Rob squealed.

"What?" Rose said in a pitched voice. "She likes things that you look at until you get bored."

"She got me a toaster on my birthday."

"Pointless objects it is!" The man said. The man started walking away while Rose and Rob followed.

"He's all yours." Rob whispered in her ear. "He checked you out a least five times just then. Your ass looks good in those jeans so I kind of don't blame him."

"Are you sure you're into guys?" Rose asked laughing.

"Hey, honest opinion."

"What's so funny?" The man asked them. He stopped and picked up the most expensive item. "It's not the bowtie is it?" He handed the item to Rob and made his bowtie tighter.

"No, no. It's not that." Rob said checking him out for the fifth time today.

"Bowties are cool."

Suddenly the door opened and a man with short brown hair came in looking frantic and excited at the same time. He saw Rose and a huge smile came on his face. He ran to her and stopped right in front of her.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't wait until tonight." He said with such glee. His eyes were sparkling in the light. He quickly cupped Rose's cheeks and kissed her with such force that it was actually really romantic. They kissed slowly, their tongues having a battle for dominance. He pulled away and blushed. "I have to go now otherwise my boss is going to kill me but I had to do that." And with that he ran out of the shop.

Rose pursed her lips and looked at Rob blushing. She was so happy that she couldn't speak or do anything.

"Well, I can't have him anymore." Rob said.

"He was always going to be mine." Rose said defensively.

"He could have turned out bisexual."

"If he was bi then he still would have been mine whether you like it or not."

The man ran back in and to Rose. "I'm sorry." And then he kissed her again. His hands snaked around her waist while her hands were in his hair making him stay on her lips. They started full on making out in that second until Rob cleared his throat, making them pull apart but their hands never leaving the other. "I'm still meant to be at work. Shit, bye." He gave her a peck on the lips and ran out of the shop again.

"Let's . . . Yeah." Rose said once again blushing madly.

The shop assistant looked miserable now. Rob and Rose didn't know why, but Rose had an idea that she didn't want to think about. She hated her idea.

The man ran back in in a pinstriped suit and converse. He ran back to Rose and wrapped his arms around hers.

"I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?" Rose's doctor asked the shop assistant.

The shop assistant smiled. "It doesn't matter. Have a good day." And he left. The man over heard the last of Rose's and her Doctor's conversation and ran out the store.

"Hey, what happened? Did you find her?" Amy asked when the Doctor came into the TARDIS. She was in Rory's button up shirt and no pants.

"Yeah I found her," The Doctor said miserly. "She's got her own Doctor." He rubbed his forehead and leaned on the TARDIS doors. "Why are you not dressed? What were you and Rory doing?"

"Strip poker." Amy said. She looked down at her clothes and ran back into her bedroom. The Doctor went to the controls and sat on the captain's chair. Suddenly the TARDIS doors opened and a girl with blond hair came running in. She smiled and gave the Doctor a hug.

"It was nice seeing you. Next time, don't act like you are a shop assistant; just say you're the Doctor."

The Doctor kissed her and smiled. "Sorry, I know you have your own Doctor but I have to say I love you, Rose Tyler."

Rose looked at him with pity and gave him one last hug. "I'm sorry but I have my own Doctor now. Go find someone else, any girl is lucky to have you." And she left. When she opened the door, he saw her Doctor.

"Hey, one hearted Doctor." The Doctor said too Rose's Doctor. They both turned around and looked at the current time lord. "Take care of her." And with that, he shut the door and decided to go back to the day when he first met Rose in the clothing shop. Oh how long ago that was.

On Earth, Rose's Doctor and Rose watched the TARDIS disappear into space and went along with to get ready for their date.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


End file.
